Unexpected Love
by CraziGirl8467
Summary: Ginny and Harry are together like they're meant to be! i really hope u read and like my story, i worked hard on it!......i suck at summaries, like a lot of other people.....just please read it!im a desparate 11 year old! thx 4 readin& reviewin!
1. Ginny's Graduation party, the kiss, etc

HIYA GUYS!! This is my first fanfic so don't get mad at me. I personally think I suck at writing so..hee.I'm kinda nervous. I hope u like it and if it doesn't seem interesting, please leave me a review!!!! Hopefully it'll help!! Thanx!!!  
  
-Angela Oh yeah. Here. P.S. I'm planning on making a sequel.. I was going to write that first but I needed somewhere to start!!!!  
  
Ginny was so excited she was bouncing up and down in her seat. She was on her way home from Hogwarts in her dad's new flying car. She was going to miss it there. Although she would keep in touch with her friends, she would still miss everything there. Only her dad was at the ceremony. Ginny and her family agreed by owls that if no one went to her graduation ceremony, she would have a HUGE party at home. That's why she was so excited. "Oh my gosh, Dad, I am soooo excited.. I hope everybody made it!!!!" Ginny practically screamed. "Calm down, Ginny dear. I bet you everybody made it. No one would want to miss your party!!!" Arthur said with a big smile on his face. "Oh I missed you so much, Dad!!" Ginny exclaimed, leaning over in her seat and giving her dad a light kiss on the cheek. "I missed everybody!!!" 'Especially Harry...' she thought in her mind. She immediately said in her head,' No. NO!! I don't like him anymore!! I didn't miss him more than anyone else!!' But she knew she did in the back of her mind." We're here!! Home sweet home. Welcome back honey." Arthur said. Ginny slowly got out of the car. She hadn't been able to come home for Christmas, so it had been a whole year since she last seen home. She had missed this house terribly her whole 7th year. She suddenly smiled. Ginny ran up to the door and opened it. "Congratulations!!!!!!!" everybody yelled. Ginny's face brightened up even more. She gave everybody a hug. Well, almost everybody. She hadn't hugged Harry yet. She looked up at him. He was at least 6 inches taller than her. She blushed when she saw his face. "Hey Gin, welcome back." "Thanks Harry." Her face turned back to its normal color. She gave him the hug she had been longing for.  
  
"Ginny!!!!" someone squealed. Ginny whirled around. It was her best friend, Hermione. "Hermione!!" she squealed back. She couldn't believe that she didn't notice that Hermione wasn't there when she hugged everybody. "Oh my gosh!! I missed you so much!!!" Ginny squealed again while hugging Hermione. "I know!!!!" Hermione almost screamed. Ginny saw something sparkle on Hermione's left hand. "Oh my god 'Mione!!! Why didn't you tell me???!!" she screamed holding up Hermione's left hand. "I wanted to surprise you." Hermione blushed. "So when did my git of a brother propose?" Ginny asked with a playful voice. Hermione blushed again. "Last week." She answered. "AAAAIIII!!!!" Ginny screamed. "I'm so happy for you!!!" "Thanks Ginny." "But I still have one question: why so early? Isn't 17 a little young?" "We thought about that before I accepted. We just loved each other so much, we just wanted to make it permanent." Hermione said, lightly blushing. "C'mon. Lets go and have some fun. After all, it's your party!!" "Oh yeah! Let's go party!!!" The girls laughed and went off.  
  
Ginny's parents had set up a dance floor with lights surrounding it. There was a large stereo next to it. There was also a large snack table with food and punch on it. Couples were already dancing on the light surrounded area. Ginny's mouth dropped when she saw all of it. "Mum!" Ginny called to her mother. "Where did you get all of this?" "Harry and Hermione planned the whole thing, dear." Molly replied. Ginny blushed a little at the sound of Harry's name. Hermione came up and grabbed her arm. "Come on!! Let's dance!" "Um. Hermione.. did you forget that I don't have a date?" "Oh. sorry Ginny.... hmmm.. you could dance with Harry!! We were the famous quads at Hogwarts, weren't we?" "Well, yes.I guess so." Ginny said uneasily. "Well?? What are we waiting for? Let's dance!" Hermione said excitedly. "Okay.hold on Hermione!" Ginny ran over to the stereo, put in a fast pace CD, and turned up the volume. She then ran up to Harry when Hermione ran up to Ron. "C'mon Harry! Let's dance!" she said while taking his hand. She unexpectedly saw him blush. " Um.Gin?" he asked, stopping them. Ginny was trying to pull Harry onto the dance floor. " Yeah?" she answered. "Why do you want me to dance with you?" he asked uneasily. "Well, as Hermione said, we were the famous quad group at Hogwarts, weren't we? And since Hermione's dancing with Ron, it just leaves me and you!" Ginny said with a smile. "That's true.. OK! Let's go!" He said. Now it was Harry's turn to take Ginny's hand and take her to the dance floor.  
  
They had a great time at the party. Most of the people had left already. Now it was just Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the couch when the guys were sprawled out on the floor. "That was a great party, wasn't it?" Ron asked with a tired voice. It was obvious all of them were exhausted. "Yeah, it was." Agreed Harry. Suddenly Hermione said, " Ginny! You didn't open your presents!!" "Oops. I was having too much fun dancing the whole time." She down at Harry, lying on his back propping himself up with his arms behind him. She had danced with a lot of people, but with Harry the most. Amazingly, he was looking at her too. When their eyes met, they blushed and turned away. "Why don't you open them now?" suggested Ron. "Yeah, why not?" added Hermione. "Do I have to? I'm really tired right now." Ginny said. "You don't have to," Ron said. "You can do it tomorrow." "Thanks guys, I've had a fun but tiring night." "Okay." Said Hermione. Hermione and Harry were staying at The Burrow for a couple of weeks, as they did very often. "Bye guys." Ron said with a yawn. He walked up the stairs with Hermione holding hands. Ginny and Harry were the last ones in the room. As Ginny got up, Harry suddenly said, "Ginny. Wait. I have something to tell you." Ginny stopped walking. "Yes?" she said. Harry said it straight out. "I-I.. I like you Ginny. I-I don't know why, b-but I just do. I've just never felt like this toward you before. I know you probably think I'm an idiot, and your crush for me in your second year is gone. Plus, I think Ron would've killed me. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. Just pretend nothing ever happened." He said, clearly very embarrassed. " No Harry. My crush isn't gone. I-I still like you. Really. I've been missing everyone my last year at Hogwarts, but I missed you the most. I've been waiting for this day, Harry. And- I won't let Ron touch you." She said, with a bit of laughter in her voice, while moving closer to him. "R-really?" he asked. "Really." She moved closer. Harry slowly put his arm around Ginny. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Gin." "Me too, Harry." Ginny replied. They moved closer to each other until they were as close as you can get without their faces touching. Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny softly on the lips. 'Oh.' Ginny thought. 'I've wanted this for so many years,' she thought with her eyes closed. "Um.. are we interrupting anything here?" someone said.  
  
(A/N: Should I stop here? Yes, no, maybe so. Hm.okok, it's my first chapter and I'm afraid if I don't go on no one will want to read this story ever ever again and I don't like that so I'm going to go on and I'll stop babbling now.on with the story.)  
  
Harry and Ginny separated like a bolt of lightning. They whirled around. Hermione and Ron were standing in the doorway, again, holding hands. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Ron said, wide-eyed. "Well, the question is, what did you see?" Ginny tried to say innocently, her face as red as her hair. "I just saw you and Harry here KISSING!" Ron yelled. "SHHHH! Ron! You know that there are people SLEEPING in this house??? Hermione scolded. "Sorry 'Mione." Ron said softly. Harry and Ginny stifled a laugh. "BUT! The subject is not us, it's you!" Hermione stated, with a bit of confusion plus anger in her voice. Ginny bit her lip and looked up at Harry while Harry looked down at her. "Well.we're in love." Ginny and Harry said together. "WHAT???!?!?!?!?" yelled Hermione and Ron together. " Yes, we love each other and no one can ever separate us." Ginny said, standing in front of Harry. "Oh yeah?" Ron said, his face screwed up with anger, and looked Ginny in the eye. "And when did this happen?" his voice filled with rage. "It happened a while ago, but we didn't realize it 'till now." Harry said, stepping away from behind Ginny. " Hold on guys." Hermione calmly said. She pulled Ron a few feet away and whispered something into his ear. His face calmed down slowly after each word Hermione said. "Okay, if you guys really love each other, you deserve to be with each other, and I'll respect that. C'mon Harry, are you gonna sleep in my room or in Gin's?" Ron said, calmly this time. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. "I think I'll stay in yours just this night, I might change my mind tomorrow." Harry answered. "'K, lets go." Ron went up the stairs with Harry following him. Ginny stared at Hermione with her mouth hanging open. " I've never seen him recover so fast after losing his temper! "Ginny exclaimed. "What did you say to him??" she added with a curious voice. "I just told him to look at you. I asked him if he thought you guys looked like us when we were just starting to love each other. He said yes." Hermione said, slightly blushing. "Thank you so much 'Mione, and did you really think we looked like you and Ron when you were just falling in love?" Ginny said while giving Hermione a hug. " Yes, I really thought so." Hermione replied with a dreamy smile. "C'mon. I'm exhausted. Lets go to bed." Ginny said with a yawn. "Yeah, lets go." The two slowly walked up the stairs.  
  
Harry tried really hard to sleep that night. After 5 minutes, Ron had already started snoring, so he couldn't talk to him. 'Had Ginny really said what she said? Had they really kissed? Did they really say that they were in love with each other? Does this mean that we're girlfriend and boyfriend?' all these questions raced around in his mind. He slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry woke up to Ron jumping on his bed. "C'mon Harry, tell me what you and Ginny did last night!!" Ron said excitedly. "Whoa, Ron, you aren't mad anymore??" Harry said with a tired voice after reaching over to get his glasses. "Nope!!!! I mean, I rather you to go out with her than Dean Thomas or that moron Michael Corner any day." Ron said, still jumping on Harry's bed. "Okay, okay, just stop jumping up and down like a 8-year-old." Ron stopped jumping. "Okay, I stopped jumping. Now tell me what happened!!!!!!!" he yelled. "Well." Harry started. "Well what??" Ron said impatiently. "I told her about my crush on her.and then -" Ron interrupted. "HOLD IT! You had a CRUSH on her?!?!?" Ron almost yelled. "Well.... um.. yeah." Harry said, turning away, not daring to look Ron straight in the eye. "Okay.. what happened next??" He was starting to bounce again. "Well. she didn't answer me, so I assumed that she had lost the crush she had on me in her childhood. So I started to apologize and ask to forget that I didn't tell her and nothing had happened. I got up to go to bed, but then she stopped me." Ron just stared at Harry, wanting to know more. "Well???? Don't just stop there! Go on!!!" Ron exclaimed. "Okay, okay. Well, after she stopped me, she said that she still had that crush on me and she missed me the most at Hogwarts, which was shocking to me. "Harry said while lightly blushing. Ron just stared at Harry with his jaw wide open. Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
(A/N: should I stop here? No I shouldn't . yes is should. I know if I did it would be a bad cliffhanger and everybody would hate me so I won't stop here. Hey, they're just first fic difficulties! Don't hate me!!!)  
  
The boys looked towards the door. "Who is it?" Ron asked with a bit of a squeak in his voice. "Ginny and Hermione." One of the girls answered. Ron looked at Harry. "Should I let them in?" he whispered. Harry looked at the door and slowly nodded. " You can come in." Ron said, again with a bit of a squeak in his voice. " Ginny opened the door. "Thanks." When Harry and Ginny's eyes met, they automatically blushed. "We have to settle what happened last night." Hermione said. "I agree." Added Harry, his face still a light pink. "Well, Harry's told me the story, I assume Ginny's told you?" Ron said to Hermione. Hermione nodded. "Well, I personally think it's already settled, Ginny said, her face slowly changing to its regular color. "Yeah, but I still have one question. Does this mean me and Ginny are girlfriend and boyfriend?" Harry asked with a bit of a smile on his face. He looked over to Ginny and smiled. "I guess." Ron said. Hermione suddenly cheered. "The quad group is couples!!!!!" Everybody laughed. "C'mon. I'm starving. Lets go eat!!" Ron exclaimed. Everybody laughed again. They walked down the stairs together to the kitchen, Harry and Ginny's hands together, and Hermione and Ron's together.  
  
The twins were already stuffing food into their mouth. They froze when they saw Harry and Ginny. The twins slowly stood up, swallowed their food, and then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Ginny demanded, with an evil stare in her eye. "We admit, you guys have officially fooled the Wealsley twins!!" Fred exclaimed, still laughing so hard he was crying. "Ginny, you can stop holding hands with Harry now, for a minute there, we actually thought you guys were together!" George added. "Who said we aren't?" Harry asked, with a bit of anger in his voice. The twins immediately stopped laughing. " You mean you and Ginny are really together?" Fred asked, amazed. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we are!" Ginny stated. She wrapped her arm around Harry's waist. She looked up, stood on her tiptoes, and gave Harry a light kiss on the lips. "Okay, okay, we believe you. Just don't make us gag." We have to go to work anyway. See ya later guys." George said. And with a pop, both of them were gone. "Well, I guess that went well, ." said Ginny. "Yeah, but you still have to tell Mum and Dad." Ron reminded her. Ginny groaned. "Oh come on Ginny, I'm sure they'll accept Harry. He's practically part of the family already!" Hermione reassured her. "That's true. Thanks Hermione. Should we tell them now?" asked Ginny. "Well, only your mum's home right now. Should we wait for your dad to come home?" asked Harry. "Yeah. That way, we don't have to explain it two times. But then again, what's there to explain? " Ginny asked. "That's true. All you have to say is that you love each other." Ron added. "Let's just wait for your dad, Ginny." Hermione suggested. "But then me and Harry can't be together the rest of the day!!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh yeah, huh." Said Hermione. "Then just tell Mum now, and then tell Dad later! " Ron said. "Okay, let's go!" said Harry with a smile. "Maybe Ron and I shouldn't go." Hermione stated. "Why not?" asked Harry. "I don't think we should interfere." Hermione answered. "Thanks 'Mione." Ginny said while hugging her.  
  
"Um.. Mum.?" Ginny said, opening the door a creek to her mother's room. "Mmm??" she answered. She was sitting at her desk writing a note to a friend. "Me and Harry have something to tell you." Ginny said uneasily. "Oh, yes, of course, hold on a moment please." She finished writing her note, tied it to Errol, and he flew off. "Yes Ginny, Harry?" She said. Ginny and Harry entered holding hands. "Um..well. Mum.m-me and H- Harry...well,.w-we're in love." Ginny said while wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. "A-Are you okay with this,M-Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, a bit of uneasiness in his voice. Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Of course I'm fine with it, Harry! This is great! I would never have asked for a more kind person for Ginny. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said while hugging her. Harry and Ginny linked hands again. They started walking out the door and Ginny turned around and said," Thanks Mum." Once they were out of the room, Mrs. Weasley started crying silently. 'Oh, my Ginny, I'm so glad to see you happy.' She thought.  
  
Harry and Ginny sneaked into Harry's room after they told Mrs. Weasley about their love for each other. Once they were in his room, Ginny started unbuttoning her blouse. "Oh Harry, I've been wanting to do this for so long." She said, with her eyes close. Harry started kissing her neck and started going up. They fell onto Harry's bed. Ginny started kissing Harry passionately. (A/N: sry, had to stop there. I'm too young for this mushy stuff!! sri, gonna skip it!)  
  
When they were done kissing (A/N: and all that other mushy stuff), Ginny spoke up. "I think we better take a shower and go downstairs before Hermione and Ron notice we're gone. They're probably snogging in their room too anyways." Ginny said with a laugh. "Aww, Gin, do we have to?" Harry said, kissing Ginny's cheek. "Yes you have Harry Potter, or we might get into trouble!" Knowing what Ginny meant, he said, "Okay, okay, you win. I'll go take a shower first. Unless.. do you want to join me?" Harry said with a mischievous smile on his face. "Um.Harry... I would love to.but.um.." "I understand Ginny. It's fine. I won't take long." "Thanks Harry."  
  
"Ron, do you hear something?" Hermione asked, pulling herself away from Ron. "Mmm??" was all Ron said. "It's sounds like running water. I bet Harry and Ginny are up." "Oh, Hermione, don't worry, I don't think Harry and Ginny will walk in on us." Ron responded, kissing Hermione on the nose. "Just incase, I think we better get up." Hermione said. "Oh, alright. I think we should take a shower too. Let's go!" he said in a mischievous voice. Hermione giggled and sneaked off into the bathroom with Ron.  
  
Ginny had just got out of the bathroom in a towel, since they were in Harry's room. "I think I better get to my room quickly before anyone sees me!" "Okay Gin. See ya later." Harry responded. "Not too much later!" Ginny added and gave Harry a kiss on the nose. 'Oh darn,' Ginny thought, 'Where did I put my wand? I want to do a drying charm on my hair before it soaks my shirt!' 'I bet I put it in my skirt pocket. But they're in Harry's room!' She sneaked down to Harry's room. "Sorry Harry, but I think I left my wand in here. Harry didn't say anything. He was too busy looking at Ginny. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and capris that hugged her legs. "Harry?" Ginny said, looking at Harry. Harry popped up. "Oh, yeah, I think your clothes are over there in the corner." "Thanks." She quickly grabbed her clothes and pulled her wand out of her skirt pocket. Ginny pointed her wand at her hair and whispered something under her breath. Her hair suddenly dried and her copper colored curls popped up. 'She looks so beautiful..' Harry thought. 'With her long auburn hair that reached down to her waist, curling at the end, most of her hair draped around her shoulders. "Let me help you with your shirt." As Ginny thought, the back of her shirt was soaked. Harry walked over to her, whispered a few words, and then it immediately dried. "Thanks Harry." She said with a smile, and then walked out of the room.  
  
It was about 4 o'clock now, too late for lunch and too early for breakfast. The four had already come downstairs. They all sat around the table. ?There's nothing to do, there isn't going to be anything to do tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after or-" Ron started. Hermione interrupted him. "We get the point, Ron." "Now that Ginny's back with us, we can have some fun again together, just like the school days." Harry said. " I know! We can go to an amusement park!" suggested Hermione. "What's an amusement park?" Ginny and Ron asked together. "It's a muggle type park with lots of fun things to do. I especially like the rides." Answered Harry. "What do you guys think? Should we go?" Hermione said, looking toward Ron and Ginny. "Sounds fun." Ginny said. "Sure!" Ron added. "Then it's settled. We're going to go to an amusement park tomorrow!" Harry said. "But the question is, which one? There are a lot!" Hermione said. "I don't know. How bout we find the closest on near us?" suggest Harry. "Okay. Dad just bought something called a campater or something. Do you think it'll help?" Ron said. "Computer. I bet he bought a computer." Corrected Hermione. "Whatever." Said Ron, rolling his eyes. "Do you think it has internet?Because if it does, we can search for the nearest amusement park." Said Harry. "Probably." Answered Hermione. "Lets me see." She walked out of the room and came out a few minutes later. "Here we go, the nearest amusement park near here is called.. Magical World Amusement Park.. hmm.do you think this could be a wizard and witches amusement park?" wondered Hermione. "That's not possible. It wouldn't be on the internet if it were. Muggles run the internet, remember?" Harry told Hermione. "Oh yeah, sorry, forgot. Never mind." Hermione said. "But wait, how are we going to get there?" asked Ginny. "I think we have to drive." Answered Hermione. "We can't apparate, can't floo, what else is there?" "But who here can drive?" asked Harry. "I never took the test for the license. "I did, I got the license. I'll drive." Hermione told them. "But do you know the way? A curious Ron asked her. "No, I have to look up the directions on the internet. Hold on a sec." She ran back into the computer room. And again, came out a few minutes later. "I got the directions. Now all I have to do is borrow my mum's car. Can I use your fireplace, Ron?" "Sure, anytime. You don't even have to ask anymore! You're my wife to be." He said as he walked up to her and dipped her down, and then lightly kissed her on the lips. Hermione giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. She kissed him again. "Um.did you guys forget we're still in the same room?" Ginny asked. Hermione stood back up and apologized. "Oops. Sorry." "I'm going to floo over to my house and then if my mum says yes, I'm going to have to drive back over here from there. I think it's about an hour drive. Okay? I'll see you guys later." "Bye 'Mione." Ginny said. "Thanks." "No problem. After all, I want to go to Magical World Amusement Park too, and there's no other way than to drive, so it's fine with me! She said and then walked off into the fire place and called out her house. She was gone in moments.  
  
(A/N: Well, I'm going to stop here. Too much writing for a day, don't you think? Sorry about the amusement park idea. I couldn't' think about anything else to write!!! I hope magical world amusement park isn't real so I won't get sued. Next chapter-magical world amusement park!! I think it'll be up in a few days to write. Maybe more cuz of school. well, so long for now, cya! 


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

Sorry guys!!! Just forget about the present thing. I completely forgot about it !!! just pretend it was never there. I told you that I'm a bad writer!!!!!! :'-( 


	3. The Dinner

Oh my gosh! So many reviews already?(I know, I know, eight reviews aren't a lot, but I've never gotten reviews before so I'm excited!!!!)Thanx guys!! Srry bout the paragraphs, I heard from a few of you that said it was kinda hard to read. I'll try to make it better in this chapter. Here it is!!! I think I'm gonna name this one their dinner cuz it's mostly that. Sri, I made a mistake, this was goin to be the amusement park one, but I had something else in mind. Sorry bout that. On with the story!!  
  
-Angela (  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Ron spent the time waiting for Hermione surfing the web. Of course, they didn't know how to. So Harry had to teach them step by step, which took pretty long. After 45 minutes of listening to Harry, they finally understood, and were playing games on the internet. About 20 minutes later, Hermione got back, driving her mother's new jeep. Ginny and Ron stepped out of the house, just to look at it. "Wow 'Mione, how do you even drive those things?" asked Ginny, still admiring the car. "Pretty easy actually, if you drive it the right way." Answered Hermione. "It took my mom forever to let me drive it. She just bought it!" she added. She glanced at her watch. "Hey, it's time to eat dinner. Where's your mum?" Hermione asked Ron. I think she said she would be going to Diagon Alley, and told us that Dad would be working late. I guess it's just the four of us." He replied. "Hey, what do you think of Gin and 'Mione cookin' dinner for us?" Harry asked, looking toward Ron with a wicked smile on his face. "Sounds good to me." He said back to him, now also with a smile. "Run before they catch us!!!" Harry yelled while running off into the house, with Ron close behind him. They could still hear the girls yelling , "Hey!!! Get back over here!!!" While inside. They dashed into Ron's room and locked the door. They guys high-fived each other and started rolling on the ground, laughing. The girls got to their room and started trying to knock the door down. "Unlock this door this instant Ronald Weasley!!" they heard Hermione yell. "You too Harry James Potter!!" They heard Ginny yell after. "Sorry guys, you get to make our dinner!!" Ron yelled back. The boys heard the girls whispering outside their door. "Can you hear what they're saying?" Ron asked, whispering to Harry. Harry shook his head no. "Oh well, at least we don't have to cook dinner." Ron said with a smile.  
  
"I am going to hurt that boy!" 'Hermione said with rage, gathering the things she would need to make dinner. "Oh forget it, they have to pay us back, remember?" Ginny said with a wicked smile on her face. Hermione's face brightened. "Oh yeah, let's make them pay." They then started to make dinner.  
  
"Mmm...it smells good..." Ron said, his eyes closed and his nose in the air. "Wow.I didn't actually think they'd make it for us. Then again, it might not be for us." Harry said. "Hmm.lets go see." The two boys slowly opened the door and sneaked downstairs. They saw the girls running around the kitchen, getting everything ready. "Mmmmm..it smells even better from here.." Ron said, and again, closing his eyes and his nose in the air. "SHHH!" Harry shushed him. "They might hear us from here." He added. "Looks like they cooked enough for four.. I bet the made some for us too. Can't we just go down now?" Ron begged. "Oh fine, but if we get in trouble, it's your fault." The two tiptoed down the stairs.  
  
"Hi..." they both said. "Hello boys.." They replied. "Did you guys really make us dinner??" Ron asked. "Yes, we actually did." Hermione replied, a bit of anger still in her face. Ginny, looked at her face and elbowed her. Hermione's face turned back to a soft grin. "But...." Hermione started. "You have to pay us back in some way." Ginny finished for her. "Anything in mind?" Harry asked. "Yes, we actually do." Hermione answered. "What?" Ron asked her. Ginny looked at Hermione and bit her lip. Hermione gave her a face that "Do it!". The two girls walked up to their boyfriends. The guys stared at them weirdly. The girls said together at the same time, like it was planned, "Kiss me!" The guys exchanged looks and then they said like they were prepared as well as the girls, "My pleasure." They guys dipped the girls and gave them a passionate kiss. As soon as they were pulled up, the girls gave each other a victory smile. "Was that good enough for you, Gin?" Harry asked Ginny. "Perfect." She replied, giving him another kiss. "So shall we sit?" Harry said elegantly, pulling out Ginny's chair while Ron did the same with Hermione's. The girls giggled and said their thank you's.  
  
"Wow guys, you guys are actually good at cooking!!" Ron said with a smile, which was replaced by a painful look as he was elbowed in the stomach by Hermione. "No, seriously, you guys are really good!!" Harry said. The girls blushed. They said softly , "Thanks." By the time they finished their dinner and cleaned up, it was already 9 o'clock, so they were getting ready for bed.  
  
"Hey Harry, you going to sleep in my room or ickle Ronniekins??" Ginny said with a mischievous smile on. "She saw Ron roll his hands into fists and gave Ginny a nasty face. "I'm thinking he's going to sleep in yours 'cause I'm sleeping in ickle Ronniekins room." Hermione said, returning the smile, while tugging on the neck of Ron's shirt. Ron's look was replaced by a look of surprise, then a smile. "Guess you're sleepin' with me.." Ginny said, with the same smile on her face. "Guess I am." Harry said, making a smile of his own.  
  
(A/N: sorry it's so short. I promise the next one's gonna be longer. Ttyl!!!cya! -Angela) 


	4. Magical World the amusement park

Hello hello! Next chapter!!! Please read and review!!!  
  
-Angela  
  
Ginny and Harry started getting ready for bed. Of course, in Ginny's room. They changed into PJ's, made an enlargement charm on the bed, and crawled into it. "Mmm..I've been waiting for you.." Harry said, with a smile. "So have I.." Ginny replied, with another smile. They moved toward each other and kissed. "I better take these off." said Ginny while taking Harry's glasses off. They started kissing passionately again. (A/N: again with the mushy junk!! Skipping!!!)  
  
Harry was awoken , again, by someone jumping on his bed. He was just about to curse him/her when he saw Ginny's face. Ginny was smiling so hard, it looked like her mouth was about to break. Plus, she was dancing around Harry. "We're going to an amusament park!! We're going to amusament park!!!" "It's amusement park, Gin. Not amusament park." "Oh, whatever. You're turning into Hermione!!" Ginny said. Harry laughed at her last statement. "Let's go wake them up." Harry said, with a wicked grin.  
  
They found Ron and Hermione still fast asleep. The only thing that was standing out was Ron's arm was around Hermione's waist and Hermione's arm was around Ron's neck. Harry and Ginny exchanged silly glances. "Hey, that's probably why they're engaged." Ginny stated, her smile still on her face. "Let's wake them up by chanting 'We're going to an amusement park' real loud!!" suggested Ginny in a whisper. "Okay! Let's do it!!" Harry whispered back. "One.two.. three!!" he whispered. "WE'RE GOING TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK!!WE'RE GOING TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK!!" Harry and Ginny chanted together. Ron and Hermione jumped about a foot high from the bed. "Bloody Hell!!" Ron said with a tired voice. "What was that for?!?" he said with an angry face. "Sorry. We wanted to wake you up." Ginny said. "Well you could've just shaken us!!" Hermione said angrily. "Okay, okay, we're sorry. Geez Hermione, you don't have to get all cranky on us." said Harry. "Sorry." Hermione said with a small voice. "Well? What are we waiting for?? Let's get changed, eat, and then go!" Ginny said excitedly. "Okay, let's go." Hermione said, now with a smile on her face.  
  
Ginny and Hermione went back to their room while Harry and Ron took a shower. They changed and then went downstairs for a quick breakfast. Hermione was just going to make eggs when Ron said something. "C'mon guys, just get a piece of toast and let's go!!" he said impatiently. "I know! Can we go now?" Ginny added, tapping her foot impatiently also. "Okay, okay, we'll get something on the way." Said Hermione. "Do we have everything?" she added. "Yep. Directions, money.. what else do we need?" replied Harry. "Guess that's it. Let's go." Hermione said.  
  
The four ran to the car. Well, actually, only Ron and Ginny did. "I get to sit in the front!!" yelled Ron. "No, I do!!" Ginny yelled back. Hermione sighed. "She's my girlfriend!!" Ron yelled again. "So?! She's my best friend!!" Ginny yelled back. "Maybe I should sit in the front." Said Harry uneasily. Ginny and Ron grumbled their agreement and went off into the back seats. "Ready everyone?" Hermione asked, sticking the key into the keyhole. "Hell yeah!" everyone replied. Hermione backed the car out of the driveway and drove off.  
  
About 20 minutes after they left, Ron started complaining. "I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" he groaned. "We told you guys to get something to eat!" Hermione said, still concentrating on the road. "Okay, you did, can we go get something to eat now?" Ron said again. "I know, we're starving!!" added Ginny. "C'mon Hermione, we know you're hungry too. You didn't eat anything either!" Harry said. "Okay! Fine! You win!! But you have to look at the billboards to see where the closest restaurant is." Hermione surrendered. "Let's go to a nice restaurant. I hear that muggle restaurants are the most romantic." Ron said, with a twinkle in his eye. "Ron! It's not even 10 o'clock in the morning! Can't you just wait till we get to Magical World?" asked Hermione, giving him a nasty stare through her mirror. "Okay, fine, but it's your fault if I die of starvation." He growled. Hermione snorted. Harry and Ginny laughed and left Ron with a frustrated face on, which was red, by the way.  
  
They got to the amusement park about 25 minutes later. "Yay!!! We're here!!" Ginny said with a huge smile on her face, also bouncing up and down in seat. "Darn, the parking fee is $15."Hermione whispered to herself. "Oh just pay it, Hermione. I think Ron and Ginny here will die of excitement." Harry said while looking back at Ginny and Ron, who both had huge grins on their faces. "Oh, alright." Hermione gave in. She drove up to the entrance of the parking lot and handed $15 to the park attendant. "Thank you miss. Please turn to your right." The park attendant said to Hermione. "Thank you." Hermione replied. She turned to the parking lot on her right. The parking lot was almost full already. Hermione drove around for a few minutes trying to find a space. When she did, Ginny swung the door open and jumped out. "Hey, hey, don't scratch the doors. My mom will kill me." Hermione said to them. "Sorry 'Mione." Ginny apologized and closed the door. The four walked together to the entrance. "Four tickets, please." Harry said to the overly perky lady inside the ticket cart. The lady gave Harry four little pieces of paper. "Thank you." Harry thanked the woman. "Thank you!" she replied.  
  
They entered the park. "Wow.." Said Ginny, looking all around. "Now Harry, what are these things you call.um.what did you call it.rodes?" asked Ron. "Rides. And they're all over this park. Let's go on one!" Harry told him." "Oh yeah, let's go!" Ginny exclaimed. The four ran over to a roller coaster. "That one looks cool. Let's go!" Ron said, looking up to see the highest roller coaster there. It had 4 loops and 5 corkscrews. "Hell no!" cried Hermione. "Why not 'Mione?" Asked Ginny. "That's a roller coaster! It goes upside down and goes really fast!" Hermione said, looking up at it. "Sweet!" Yelled Ron. "C'mon Harry, if the girls don't want to go, let's leave them, trying to pull Harry towards the line. "And who said I didn't want to go?" Ginny said, her hands on her hips and had an evil stare in her eye. "Well, if you are, come on!" Ron said impatiently. "C'mon 'Mione, just this once." Ginny tried to urge Hermione. "Okay, fine, I'll go. But only once!" Hermione said. "Come on then!" Harry said. The four ran to the line. The line wasn't that long, so the wait was pretty short. About 15 minutes after, they were strapping themselves in. Ron saw that Hermione was shaking. "C'mon 'Mione, it can't be that bad. He held her hand. Hermione looked at Ron with a scared face and smiled. "Will you hold my hand the whole time?" Hermione asked with a small voice. "Course I will." Replied Ron. Harry and Ginny, who were watching this conversation, exchanged glances and smiled at them. Soon enough, Hermione and Ginny were screaming their lungs out. When they got off the ride, Ron said, "That was sooo bloody brilliant." Then he saw Hermione. She looked like she was going to be sick. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" Ron asked Hermione. "Actually, it was." Luckily, they were near a restroom and Hermione ran inside. "I better check on her." Ginny said, walking toward the restroom. "Whoa, didn't think she would get sick." Harry said. "Me neither." Added Ron.  
  
Soon Hermione came out with Ginny. "You okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked, concerned. "Yes, I'm fine." Hermione answered. "I'm hungry. We never did get that bite to eat." Ron complained. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go get something to eat." They walked to food cart and ordered a few meals. As soon as they were done, Ron ran to another roller coaster. "Ron! Stop! Didn't you know that if you go on a roller coaster right after you eat, you'll throw up?" Hermione yelled after him. Ron looked embarrassed. He walked back to the three. "Heh.forgot.sorry.." Ron said. "Why don't we go play some games?" suggested Harry. "Sure! What kind of games?" asked Ginny. "It's kind of hard to explain. Why don't we just go play one?" Hermione said. "Okay!" Ron said.  
  
They walked to the closest game stand. "I think this one's the one where you try to get a ring on the neck of a bottle." Harry told them. "Yeah, it is. You want to try it?" Hermione added. "Sure. Do we get anything if we win?" asked Ginny. "Yeah. You get one of those huge stuffed animals." Harry said, pointing to the stuffed animals that were hanging above them. "Cool!! Let me try!!" Ron exclaimed. "You have to pay to get the rings, Ron." Hermione said. "Here. Let me buy them first." "Eight rings, please." Hermione said to the man working the stand while handing him a few coins. The man handed her eight rings. "Here. Everybody gets 2 rings. Go ahead!" Hermione told them. All four of them threw a ring. None of them stayed on. "Aw, come on." Ron complained. "You have another one. Try it!" Ginny said, still holding on to her last ring. "Oh, alright." He threw it. It missed again. "It's impossible!! I swear!!" he yelled. "Oh, just let us try." Hermione said. Harry threw his. It went right threw a hold. "Oh well." He said. "Hey 'Mione, wanna throw it at the same time? It might work." Ginny suggested. "Sure, why not?" Hermione replied. "Okay.one.two.THREE!" Ginny yelled. The two tossed their rings and amazingly, they hung on to two bottles. "We got it!! We got it!!" yelled Ginny. Ron stared at them with his jaw hanging down. "Guess it's not impossible anymore, is it?" Harry teased. Ron shoved him. "Good job, Gin." Harry said, giving Ginny a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks!" Ginny replied. "Girls, you have to choose a prize." The man said. "Oh yeah! Which ones should we get, Gin?" Hermione asked Ginny. "How bout that dolphin and that white bear?" Ginny said, pointing at a huge dolphin and bear. "Sure. Can we get those two?" Hermione asked the man. " "'Course you can." He handed them the huge stuffed animals. "Here you go." "Thank you." Ginny said to him.  
  
The four tried lugging them to a nearby bench. "Can't we put just a little shrinking charm on it?" Ron complained." "No! There are muggles here, remember?" Hermione said angrily. "Well, can't you just go into a bathroom and shrink them?" Ron said. "Well, I guess so. But Ginny, you have to look to see if there's anyone inside. Muggles aren't used to seeing people go in with a huge stuffed animal and coming out without one." Hermione told Ginny. "Okay. Hold on. Let me check." Ginny said. She ran into the restroom. A lady came out. "Okay. That was the last person! Hurry up!" Ginny said to Hermione. Hermione struggled with the two stuffed animals and ran inside. "Ginny, can you keep the door closed?" Hermione asked. "Okay. But you have to hurry up!" Ginny said. Hermione pulled out her wand, whispered a few spells under her breath, and the stuffed animals shrunk to a reasonable size to put in her pocket. She then stuck her wand back in her shorts. "Okay. I'm done. Let's get out of here." The two ran out.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Ron. "In my pocket." Replied Hermione, patting her pocket. "Okay. Me and Harry are going to go on more roller coasters. Do you want to come?" Ron asked. "Um..no, that's really okay." The girls answered. "Okay, let's meet back here at about.2 o'clock to eat lunch?" Harry said. "Sounds good to us." Replied Ginny. "Okay, hope you find something fun to do. Bye!" Ron said, stood up and walked away with Harry. "Bye Gin." Harry said, giving Ginny another quick kiss. "Bye." Ginny said. "You're lucky Harry always gives you kisses. Ron never gives me any in public!" Hermione complained. Ginny looked at Hermione and laughed. Hermione joined in.  
  
About 4 hours later, the guys found the girls next to a huge bag of prizes. "What the hell happened here?" Ron said, staring wide-eyed at the bag of prizes that sat next to the girls. "I think you guys got a little carried away." Harry said. "Sorry."the girls said in a soft voice. "Why haven't you put a shrinking charm on it yet?" asked Ron. "Whoops.sorry.where's the nearest restroom?" Hermione said, looking at the signs, trying to see where the closest bathroom was. "Nah, it's too much trouble. We could stand in front of you and block you if you're quick." Harry said. "Okay. Get in front of me." The three stood around Hermione. "Could you make it quick? People are staring at us funny already." Ron said. "Okay, I'm done. You can step away." They turned around. Hermione was holding a little tiny bag. "Who wants to hold it?" "Oh, I will." Ginny said, since Harry and Ron were giving the girls weird looks. "Okay, it's lunch time. Where should we go?" asked Hermione, while looking at her muggle watch. "It doesn't matter. Let's just go to the closest stand." Ron said. "I'm starving!" "Oh, Ron, you're always starving." Hermione said while rolling her eyes. Ron just stuck his tongue out at her. They all laughed.  
  
The four went on more rides, played more rides, and soon enough, it was already 9 o'clock. (A/N:sorry it went so fast. I just had nothing else to write about!!!) Ginny yawned and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "Today was fun. But now I'm exhausted! She said. She yawned again. "Yeah, today was fun. Let's go home now. Looks like all of us are tired anyway." Harry said, now he was yawning. "You sure you have enough energy to drive back home Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. "Thanks for being concerned." She added, kissing Ron. "What do you mean? I'm not always concerned about you?" Ron said, kissing Hermione again. They all laughed and crawled into the car. This time Ron got to sit in the front, next to Hermione. About a few minutes after they left the park, Harry found out that Ginny had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He leaned over, trying not to move her head, and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Gin, sweet dreams." He whispered. 


	5. 

AAAAIIIII!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOOO LONG!!! sorry people! I've been busy with skool and stuff. But please keep reading this story and please review!! I have no idea where this story is going so I'm sorry if you don't like it!!!! Please keep reading and I'll try to update more frequently!! Sorry again!!!  
  
-Angela( 


	6. The planning of Hermione's wedding

Sorry people at fanfiction.net!!! I think I'm supposed to put this up: Disclaimer: I do not own anything involved with Harry potter. J.K Rowling owns it all. I could never write as good as her!!!  
  
Ok-here next chapter!!!  
  
-Angela  
  
P.S.- sorry it took so long!!  
  
Hermione had only survived the drive by putting a charm that kept her awake on herself. Ron, Harry, and Ginny had already fallen asleep. Hermione sighed. She pulled into the driveway of The Burrow. Hermione jumped out and woke Ron up. "Ron!! Wake up!! We're home!!" she whispered. "Huh? What do you want 'Mione? I was happily sleeping in my bed when-.. oh." Ron said with a tired voice, just realizing that he had fallen asleep on the drive back. "Yeah, now go upstairs and sleep in your warm little bed-..." Hermione teased him. She had to stop because amazingly, Ron still had enough energy to elbow her. "Okay, okay, I get the point. I'll meet you upstairs." He said, adding a smile with his last statement. He gave her a kiss. "You sure will." Added Hermione. "Hold on- shouldn't we leave them there?" asked Hermione, pointing at Harry and Ginny. "I mean, they just look so peaceful together. Should we really wake them up?" asked Hermione. "That's true. they do look peaceful.nah, let's not." Replied Ron. "Okay, let's go upstairs." Hermione said with a wicked smile. The two walked together upstairs, hand in hand.  
  
When Ron and Hermione settled into their pjs for the night, Ron started trying to kiss Hermione. Hermione pulled away. "Aw.c'mon 'Mione, why can't I kiss you?" Ron said with puppy dog eyes. "It's not that you can't kiss me.." She pulled on the collar of Ron's shirt to the bed. " Let's just do it somewhere that's more fun." They jumped on the bed and started a fit of passionate kisses. (A/N: do I really have to do this every time there's a love scene? Oh well, here goes; me too young for this, me don't want to write gross scene, me skip!! Do you get the point? Thank you!)  
  
Ginny woke up by the sound of birds chirping. At first, she looked around to find out where she was. Harry was sleeping peacefully next to her. Ginny silently smiled. She thought, 'He's so cute. I can't believe he's my boyfriend now! I've been wanting this since I was 11!!' Just then, Harry's eyes fluttered open. "Gin, where are we?" he asked Ginny, looking around. "We're in 'Mione's car, Harry. I guess they didn't want to wake us and left us here for the night." Ginny said with a giggle. "Oh." Grunted Harry. He was clearly still tired. "Let's go kill 'em." Harry said with a playful smile on his face. Ginny did her famous laugh. Well, it was famous to Harry, anyway. She always flung her head back, letting her long amber curls brush her back. 'God she's beautiful. I'm so lucky I ended up with her.' Harry thought with a smile. Harry got out first, and then he helped Ginny out. They sneaked to Ron's room for the second time in two days. They had found Hermione and Ron in one bed, again. "God, do they do it everyday?" Harry asked Ginny in a whisper. Ginny giggled softly. "Maybe we should leave them alone. They look tired." Ginny said. "Oh alright, they unfortunately had to wake up to us yesterday already anyway." Harry answered. The two sneaked back out into the hallway. "You hungry?" asked Harry. "Very." Ginny said, clutching her stomach. Harry lead Ginny downstairs, and made her sit down on the couch. "Do not go anywhere, and I will make breakfast for you." He commanded her. "Oh, alright, oh powerful master." Ginny said playfully while rolling her eyes. Harry happily skipped out of the room.  
  
Hermione woke up to a sweet smell. She wondered if Ron had tried to make her breakfast. She looked to her side. Nope. Her fiancé was deep asleep next to her. That brought her back to when Ron did try to make her breakfast. It ended up being a mess and Hermione had to cook breakfast for both of them in the end. She smiled at the memory. 'It must be Harry cooking for Ginny then.' She thought. Hermione shook Ron awake. "Huh? Is something wrong 'Mione?" asked Ron, obviously not paying attention, and trying to go back to sleep. "Harry's making Ginny breakfast, you git." Hermione said. "Oh, that's nice. Can I go back to sleep now?" said Ron. Hermione slapped Ron. "I'm just kidding!!! I'll go help him make yours now too!!" Ron said, getting out of the bed. "Thank you." Hermione said before Ron skipped out of the room. She suddenly had to run to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. "Weird.." Thought Hermione. She brushed her teeth, changed, and walked downstairs.  
  
She found Ginny sitting on the couch, clearly very bored. "Hey Gin," Hermione said. "Hey 'Mione," Ginny replied. "What's up?" asked Hermione. "Oh, not much. Harry's just trying to make me breakfast. But I'm not so sure that he knows how to cook." Ginny said sadly. Hermione laughed. "Oh, don't worry, he told us that he used to cook breakfast for his uncle and aunt, so I'm sure he's great at cooking." Hermione replied. "I just sent Ron to help him too!" she added. Ginny laughed. "You know what? I think I ate something bad at the amusement park. I got sick this morning." Hermione told Ginny. "Really? Do you really think it was the food?" Ginny asked. "Well, it's possible." Hermione said. "Yeah, I guess.." Answered Ginny. Just then the guys came in the room saying, "Breakfast is ready!" The four went into the kitchen and found a delicious meal sitting on the table. Well, at least it looked delicious. Hermione pulled Harry back and asked him, "Ron didn't make any of this, did he?" Hermione said in matter-of-fact voice. Harry gave a small smile and said, "He tried." They both laughed. "What's so funny? Asked Ron. "Oh, nothing. Let's just eat!" Hermione said, starting to dig in. The four ate everything until all the plates were empty. "That was good.who wants to clean up?" Ginny said, getting up. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. They ran out saying, "You do!!" Leaving the guys groaning. "Hey, I cooked it. You get to clean it up." Harry said, walking out. "But.HEY!!" Ron yelled after him.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione," Ginny started. "Yeah?" Hermione responded. "When you going to start planning your wedding?" Ginny asked. "I'm not sure. Ron and I haven't talked about it yet." Hermione replied. "Well, you've always wanted a summer wedding...." suggested Ginny. "WHAT?? I can't plan a wedding in two months!!!! TWO MONTHS!!!" Hermione yelled. "Aw, c'mon, 'Mione, you can with our help!" Ginny said. "Really?" Hermione said in a small voice. "Yeah. It'll be fun too!!" Ginny said excitedly. "Oh, alright. When do you want to start?" asked Hermione. "What's wrong with right now?" Ginny replied. "What???" Hermione yelled again. "The sooner you become my sister-in-law, the better!!" Ginny said, with a little giggle. "Oh, fine." Replied Hermione, returning the giggle. "Well, what are we waiting for?? Let's get started!!" Ginny said, bouncing up and down on the couch. "Okay, okay, don't get all excited, Gin. I have to get the wedding planner first!" said Hermione. "Hold on.what wedding planner?" asked Ginny. "Oh, it some booklet muggles use to plan their wedding. It's supposed to be easier to plan. My mum gave it to me when she found out I was engaged." Replied Hermione. "Cool!" replied Ginny. "Go get it!" she added. "I am! I am!" Hermione said while running out of the room.  
  
Hermione soon came out of the room carrying a little booklet. "Okay, so what should we start with?" Hermione asked. "Hmm.flowers? Dresses? Reception? Rings?" Ginny suggested. "Whoa, let's just start with one for now." Hermione said with a laugh. "Okay. Which one?" "Let's do.dresses. I've always wanted to pick out all my dresses for my wedding since I was a little girl." Hermione responded. "Okay. So what color dresses do you want the bridesmaids to wear?" Ginny asked, flipping through the wedding planner. "Hmm..how 'bout. an aqua color? I've always liked that color." Hermione replied. "I like that color too." Ginny said, giving Hermione a smile. "I still can't believe my best friend's going to be my sister-in- law!!" She added, giving Hermione a hug. "Me too, but we still have to plan my wedding before we can be sister-in-laws!!" Hermione responded. "Oh, alright. So you want aqua colored bridesmaid dresses. But which style?" Ginny asked. "Um.do you know where the catalogs are?" Hermione said, looking around. "I think they're over there, by the fireplace." Ginny said, pointing toward the fireplace. Hermione walked toward it and looked around. She bent down and picked up a stack of catalogs and then walked back to where Ginny was sitting. "Okay, let's see.which do you think looks good?" Hermione said to Ginny. She was pointing to two of the pictures in the book. "Are you sure you want muggle dresses? Not robes?" Ginny said hopefully. "Yeah, I'm sure. I've always pictured my wedding day in dresses, but then again, that was before I learned that I was a witch." Hermione answered. "So, which one?" she added, still pointing to two of the dresses in the catalog. "How about.the sleeveless one? That one looks nice." Ginny replied, pointing at another picture in the catalog. "Too original. I want something different." Hermione answered. Ginny picked up another catalog and started flipping through it. "Hmm.. this doesn't seem too original." She was pointing to another sleeveless dress, but this one was held up by a string that went around the neck. "Oooh! I love those kinds of dresses!! Okay, so the bridesmaids wear those ones. Now for my wedding dress!" The two went through all the catalogs that had wedding dresses in them until they finally found the perfect one. The dress, too, was sleeveless, but it also was strapless. There were sequins all over the front, the front of the skirt was folded in a cute way, and there was a long train that flowed behind it. "That's it, Ginny, that's my wedding dress." Hermione said, pointing to the picture of the dress in the catalog in her lap. "I'm sure you'll look great in it." Ginny said with an encouraging smile on her face. "Oh my gosh, Gin, where are we going to have it?" Hermione said with panic in her voice. "Don't worry. We'll find a place in a short time." Ginny said. "But I don't want to get married in some strange place!!" Hermione yelled. "Calm down, Hermione." Ginny comforted her. She thought for a while. "Well, I'm sure you can have the wedding here, at the Burrow. I'm sure Mum and Dad would be delighted. I'm sure that the backyard would look great covered in flowers and ribbons. And you're pretty close to this house too. It's always been a second home to you." Ginny said thoughtfully. What Ginny said touched Hermione. "Are you sure, Gin? Would your mum and dad really let us get married here?" Hermione asked Ginny. "Oh, I'm sure they'll let you." Ginny said with a smile. "So it's set? You're having the wedding here?" she added. "Yes, we're having our wedding here."  
  
Throughout the month, the girls, and the guys, planned Hermione and Ron's wedding. "Okay, so when are we going to get all this stuff?" asked Ron, getting very bored looking for his tuxedo. "What do you mean we? Ginny and I are going by ourselves. Doesn't everyone know that you don't have any shopping sense?" Hermione answered. The guys exchanged looks. "Fine. You win. Go by yourselves. So when are you going to get all this stuff?" Ron said, still bored. "First you have to find your tux. It's the last thing we need." Hermione told him.. "Oh, alright." He turned a few pages in the catalog on the table in front of him. "Okay, I like that one. Can you go now?" Ron said, pointing at a picture in the catalog. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you guys really that desperate to get us out?" Hermione said. "Yes!" the guys sang together. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out toward the fireplace with Ginny following her. Hermione heard Ron call out, "If you roll your eyes all the time, they'll stay that way!!" when she walked out of the room.  
  
The girls had flooed to Hogsmeade, and got all their stuff. We'll, most of it anyway. "Let's see, what else do we need?" Hermione said, carrying a load of bags. "Hello??? Did you just forget all about our clothes?? Do you want to get married in rags?" Ginny said, she, too had a whole load of bags. " Whoops!! Forgot. Thought it was in one of these bags. Sorry!" Hermione said, looking in each of the bags on her arms. "Okay, so where do we go?" she added after she put all the bags on the ground. "I think the catalog that had the bridesmaid dresses in it was from some store called "Tami's Best Dresses- For All the Dresses you want." Ginny told Hermione. "Okay.. now the question is, where is it?" Hermione said, looking around. "Oh, it's over there." Ginny said, pointing to a store with big blue letters saying, "Tami's Best Dresses" above two doors. "Okay, but do you think we should shrink all these packages first?" Hermione said, pointing at the bags at her feet. "Okay, sure." Ginny replied. Hermione took out her wand and whispered a few words. The packages instantly shrunk to a size that she could put in her pocket. "Okay, let's go." Ginny said.  
  
When the two walked into the store, they were amazed at what they saw. Everything was so nice, Hermione felt like she could get married there right then. "Wow." was Ginny's expression when she saw all of this. An elderly witch came out and said, "Hello dears, how may I help you?" Hermione turned when she saw that someone had come out when they saw that they had customers. "Oh, yes. We saw some dresses in your catalog and we thought they would look nice as bridesmaid dresses at my wedding." Hermione told the lady, while taking out the catalog and pointing at the dress she picked out. "Oh, that one. Everybody seems to like it! It's my best seller!" the lady said, rather perkily. "So, what color did you want them in?" she said, taking out a color code. "We kind of were looking for this color," Hermione replied, pointing at the aqua color in the color code. "Oh, yes, that's a very pretty color if I may say so myself." She said. "Well, they're in the back so please excuse me for a few minutes." she added, and then walked out into the other room.  
  
The two girls went back to exploring the beautiful place, when a cruel voice came up behind them. They whirled around, and when they saw who it was, they screamed. 


	7. another authors notesorry

I'm sorry!!! I'm putting up too many author's notes than chapters!!! I'm thinking the story up as I go, so it's getting kinda bad. ANYWAY, I'm not updating that much cuz of school and I'm trying to make the chapters as long as possible. And that's kinda hard because of school. Sorry again!!! Oh, and sorry bout the cliffhanger. Just felt like putting one up cuz its probably gonna be the only one in this story. Ok-gotta go now.gonna start the next chapter!!! Well, try to anyway. Bye!!!!!!  
  
~Angela 


	8. i have no clue wat to name this chapter

Meanwhile...at the Burrow... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************  
  
The guys were looking through all the newspapers they had. They were sprawled out on the ground, and highlighting lines in the newspaper. "Hmm.this one looks good." Said Harry; pointing to an article he was holding.  
  
(A/N: sorry, I'm not gonna tell u wat they were looking for!)  
  
"Yeah, how bout this one?" Ron replied, he too, newspaper in hand, and pointing at an article. Suddenly, he yelped in pain and gripped his left hand so hard, it turned white. "Ron.. Ron, what's wrong?" Harry said, panic on his face. "Ow.. hand.hurts.OWWW!!!" was all Harry got. "Ron!! What the hell?" Harry said again, this time, stepping away a little.  
  
"God, Harry, I'm not insane." Ron said after a few minutes. "Well, you sure did look like it." Harry teased. Ron punched him with his right hand. "So now can you explain WHY your hand was burning with pain?" Harry said. "Yeah, yeah." He said, and then continued.  
  
"Well, when I got Hermione's engagement ring made, I asked the people to put a device in it. One so that if she's in danger, or something, I would know. It was supposed to come with some control thingy, but I lost it, so I went back. They didn't have any left of the kind that was in Hermione's ring, so they had to make this mark on my left hand ring finger, where my wedding ring'll be, and it'll burn in pain if she's in danger."  
  
"Cool." Harry replied. "I'll have to make one of those for Ginny.." He thought out loud. Ron looked at him with wide eyes. Harry instantly blushed a deep crimson. "I-I mean if w-we ever do g-get married.." He stuttered. "Don't worry, I bet you guys are soul mates." Ron said encouragingly. Then it hit them. "The girls!!!" they both yelled together. They were out of that house as quick as lightning.  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()  
  
Two cold hands slapped over Hermione and Ginny's mouths. Obviously, the girls struggled as hard as they could. They got blindfolded and the people tied their hands together behind their back. Right before Ginny got blindfolded, she saw Hermione go limp in the person's hands. Ginny tried to yell to Hermione through the hand, but it was muffled. Suddenly, she felt a tingling sensation in her chest. Her eyes rolled around and then she too, went limp in her capturer's arms. *********^^^^^^^^^^^___________********^^^^^^^^___________*********^^^^^^  
  
"Oh my god Harry!! How do you think the girls are in danger? Do you think it was Voldemort?? Oh my god!! What if he and the death eaters got 'Mione and Gin? AAAIIIII!!!!" Ron said in his high-pitched voice, pacing around. He and Harry had apparated to Hogsmeade. "Whoa, stop it there Ron. Are you sure that they're in Hogsmeade?" was Harry's answer, which was hard to say, because Ron was yelping like a girl, and he was trying to stifle his laugh. "Yes!! And how are you NOT panicking?!?! Your girlfriend and best friend could be suffering under Voldemort's spells right now!!" Ron raged. " Yes! I AM scared! Ginny is the love of my life!!! And I've known Hermione since my first year! But you've got to face it, Ron! How do you think we can reach them if we just panic in the middle of Hogsmeade, making a fool of ourselves!?!" Harry yelled, he was clearly getting very annoyed by Ron.  
  
They suddenly heard a cruel voice behind them, the same voice Ginny and Hermione heard. Of course, naturally, they also whirled around. There stood the hooded creature Harry had fought in almost all of his years at Hogwarts. "Voldemort." Was all Harry said. "Potter." Was Voldemort's answer. His voice was in a whisper.  
  
Unexpectedly, Harry saw Ron try to lunge at Voldemort. "What have you done to my fiancé and baby sister??!!" He demanded. Luckily, Harry hung onto Ron's collar when he tried to tackle Voldemort.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry yelled at Ron. "I bet you so much that he killed our girlfriends!!" he replied, again in a yell. The cruel voice spoke up again.  
  
"As a matter of fact, they are not dead, as I wanted. The mudblood actually knocked herself out at the sight at me, and we had to put a spell on the girl I ALMOST killed in her 2nd year, if it weren't for you, Potter." Voldemort said, taking off his hood. His scaly face made Ron cringe.  
  
"What have you done with them?!!? If you lay another hand on them, I swear to you, I'll-" but Ron couldn't finish. Harry had taken his wand out, and had sent a spell straight to Voldemort's head. Voldemort fell on his knees, and then his upper body fell down to the dirt.  
  
As Harry had thought, all Voldemort's followers had come out, and were looking for revenge. Then, Harry thought of something. A death eater sent a spell at Harry that knocked him down. Still, though, he stood up in pain, and limped with all his strength to the group of death eaters, dodging all their spells. He took his hand and touched a few. They screamed out in pain and burned to ashes. He looked up and saw what looked like the never-ending line of death eaters. Surprised, Harry saw Ron torturing more death eaters. Not the same way as Harry did, of course. But with his wand, he was making them suffer a painful death. When Harry gained his strength back, he got up and started smacking some more death eaters until they were all gone.  
  
The guys looked and saw where the death eaters came from. A store called "Tami's Best Dresses- For All the Dresses you want." They ran inside. There, they saw that the girls were tied up and immediately untied them. "Ginny?? Ginny? Gin!! Answer me!" Harry tried to shake Ginny's limp body awake. He pulled her close and silently sobbed. "Harry, she's not dead. She's not cold enough to be dead." Ron told him. Harry could tell that he had sobbed a little over Hermione's body a while, too. "I know, but how could Voldemort do this to her? ...We have to get them to St. Mungos!" Harry said, forgetting they were in a clothing store. Harry and Ron carried their girlfriends' limp bodies and apparated to the hospital.  
  
Hermione had woken up right when she was put into a bed and changed into a hospital gown. She was comfortable Ron was next to her, holding her hand. "Hey." Ron whispered. "Hey." She whispered back, with all her strength. "Are you still in pain?" Ron said, concerned. "Yes, a little." She said, trying to sit up. "Shh.don't get up. You're safe." Ron said, rubbing her hand. Hermione smiled at her fiancé. She thought how lucky she was to have him. "Where's Ginny?" Hermione said, trying to look around. "The medi-wizards are trying to see what spell the death eaters put on her." Ron replied. "How's Harry taking it?" Hermione asked. "Not that well. He wanted to go in, but they wouldn't let him." Ron answered. "Stay put. I'm going to see what they can give you to kill the pain." Ron said, getting up. "Thanks, Ron." Hermione said, tired. Ron got up and walked out of the room. She looked around the room, seeing if anyone was in it. No, but there were windows in the walls, so she could see the next room over. Surprisingly, Ginny was in it. She was laying there limp and in a hospital gown. Many wizards and witches were casting spells at her body. She looked outside of that room. There stood Harry, pacing around nervously.  
  
'God, please don't let Ginny die. She one of my best friends.' Hermione prayed silently. Just then, Ron came in, apparently pretty mad. "Damn wizards. They won't give you anything. Say they have to take some exams before giving you medications. Says something bad might happen." Ron said. "That's alright. As long as you're with me, the pain's fine." Hermione said, reaching out her hand to hold Ron's. She looked across the room to the room Ginny was in. People were still casting spells at her body. Suddenly, Hermione saw Ginny's eyes trying to open. When they did, Hermione tried to sit up. "'Mione, what are you doing?" Ron said, trying to make her sit back down. "Ginny. Over in the next room. She's awake." She said, jerking her head in Ginny's direction. Ron looked up. "I'll be right back." Ron said, getting up again. Hermione saw him walk toward Harry, point toward Ginny's direction, and Harry took off through the doors to the room.  
  
"Told Harry." Ron said coming in, proudly. "Yeah, I saw that." Hermione said, teasing him. She looked over again. Now Harry and Ginny were holding hands, just they were. "Do you think the medi-witch will let me visit her?" Hermione said hopefully up at Ron. "Probably not, but it's worth a try. Fortunately, a medi-witch came in right after Hermione asked. "Excuse me, do you think I could go and visit Ginny Weasley in the next room? She's a good friend of mine." Hermione asked her. "Oh, no, dear. I'm sorry, but not in your condition." The witch replied. "Wait. What condition am I in?" Hermione said, confused.  
  
"You mean no one has told you yet? We couldn't give you any pain killer spells because you are going to have a baby!" The witch said with a smile. "Congratulations!" she added. Hermione slowly looked over to Ron. Gradually, Ron's expressionless face turned into a smile. "We're going to have a baby!" He said, kissing Hermione. "Yes, but we're not even married yet!" Hermione reminded him. "That's fine! We'll be married in a week!" Ron said, now skipping around the room. Hermione smiled at the thought, then patted her stomach.  
  
"Are you sure I can't visit her?" Hermione asked again, looking at Ginny. Ginny had a smile on her face now, and so did Harry. "No, I'm sorry. She's in a bad state right now. I'm sure she's very tired, and I'm not sure she'll want company." The witch told Hermione. "But she's my sister. We're concerned." Ron tried to persuade the medi-witch. "Well, I guess, if you're really that close. But we have to get you into a wheelchair. Come on now, dear." She said, pushing a chair toward Hermione. With Ron's help, Hermione successfully got into the chair. Ron pushed her over into Ginny's room.  
  
Ginny's face brightened when she saw Hermione. "Oh, 'Mione, you're okay!" Ginny said excitedly. She tried to sit up, but then she cringed in pain. "That's okay. Don't try to sit up. We're more excited to see that YOU'RE okay." Hermione said to Ginny. "Why didn't you get any pain killers?" Asked Hermione. "I got a few. Did you get any? You still look like you're in pain." Ginny said, concerned. "Well, they wouldn't let me." Hermione said uneasily. "What? Why? Excuse me! Medi-witch!!" Ginny said, trying to get the witch's attention outside. Hermione was amazed that Ginny had the strength. " No Ginny. I already asked them." Hermione said. She looked slowly at Ron again. Then she gave him a look that said, "Should we tell them?" Hermione saw Ron nod.  
  
"Ginny, Harry, we have something to tell you." Hermione said. "What? Is something wrong?" Harry asked, now he sounded concerned. "Oh no, everything's fine. It's just.. that we're going to have a baby!" she said with a smile. Harry and Ginny's eyes widened and their mouth's dropped. "Really?" Ginny said. "Yup!" Ron replied excitedly. "That's great!" Harry said. "But where are we going to live? I don't think the Burrow's big enough for all of us." Ginny said. "Well, that's what we were looking for when you were shopping. We looked through the newspapers until we found the right one. We haven't seen it yet, but it sounds perfect. It'll fit all of us!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! What happened to all the stuff we bought?" Hermione said, panicking. "Don't worry. We got it all." Ron said, pointing to a pile of packages outside the door. "Okay, thanks. Got a little worried there." Responded Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes. "What about your wedding gown and the bridesmaid dresses? We never did get them." Ginny reminded Hermione. "What's wrong with getting them after we get out of the hospital? It won't take that long, will it?" Hermione said. "Well, I suppose not." Answered Ginny.  
  
Two days later, Hermione and Ginny were all healed, and the girls were ready to shop again. "We're going to get the dresses. It's the last thing we need." Hermione said to the guys. Ron and Harry groaned. "Aw, 'Mione, do we have to?" Ron begged. "Okay, fine. You don't have to go." Hermione said while sticking out her tongue. Ron returned the tongue. "We have to take a look at that house anyway. It's around here in Hogsmeade, somewhere.but these damn maps don't seem to help." Ron said, trying to figure out how muggle maps worked, holding one in his hands. Harry reached over and turned the map right side up. "Oh!!!" Ron said, after realizing it was upside-down and actually understood the map. The girls rolled their eyes and walked off into "Tami's Best Dresses- For All the Dresses you want."  
  
They were surprised to see that it wasn't harmed. "So, what kind of dresses were we getting again?" Ginny asked Hermione. "I think it was that kind in an aqua color." Hermione responded, pointing at a dress that was pinned against the wall. "Hello girls!! How can I help you?" a lady said, coming out from the back. "Oh, yes. That dress in the aqua color, please." Hermione said, again pointing at the dress. "And how many?" the lady asked. "Um..I think there are 5 bridesmaids." Hermione replied. "Okay. Sure. Excuse me a second first. The lady went into the back compartment and came out with 5 dresses in hand. The girls paid and left. 


End file.
